<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【不仲】4.折颈之春 by tuoseji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250413">【不仲】4.折颈之春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji'>tuoseji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是花艺师kyomo与老师的孩子hoku的最终章<br/>稍后把前面几章也搬上来，春夏秋冬系列就算完结了！<br/>大概讲的是两个人因为没有好好告白造成了可怕的分歧的故事，由于是从两个人的视角交叉叙述，看起来很混乱，也就是说两个人的回忆有所龃龉。</p><p>写这篇小说的时候大概是创作热情（？）最高涨的时候，以后都写不出来了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【不仲】4.折颈之春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真的写了个寂寞//</p><p>已经忘记本来想要写什么了，好像是为了写刀特意写刀</p><p> </p><p>北斗将他从车上抱下来，眼见平日里总是系得端端正正的腰带被压出了皱褶，松松垮垮地斜在一边，而他意识不清，勾着自己的脖子，稀薄的酒气与花的香气，杂糅着萦绕在鼻尖。</p><p>他又这样没有防备地躺在怀里，双颊醉得酡红，简直是一支醉倒了的名花。</p><p> </p><p>「……你不喝吗？」</p><p>回了家还嚷着要酒喝，像个闹脾气的孩子在地板上吵着要续杯。</p><p>早年还不至于这么贪杯，可是近两年来，不知为什么越来越克制不住想要往酒瓶子里钻，自己也说了可以替他挡酒，他非不肯，一杯接一杯，存心要把自己灌醉似的。结果喝成这副人鬼不分的样子。</p><p>不是自己跟着去了，被人拐走了也不会知道的。</p><p>那些人看过来的眼神，痴迷又贪恋，每个人都恨不得随时将美丽的京本剪下来插进胸前的口袋里带走。可是京本，他的京本怎么能插在那样肮脏的容器里，晃晃荡荡，娇娇软软，酒心甜得发苦，融化了也是滚烫的娇软一片。</p><p>北斗想自己总算死了心，就这么不痛不痒待在他身边也好，却又往往在这样昏沉的夜里，看着他酒醉归来毫无防备的样子，嫉妒得心口发疼。</p><p> </p><p>「我们别再接待那些人了，京本，……我们把门锁上吧，永远不要他们进来了……」</p><p> </p><p>很久以前，那个月光入户的夜晚，他为了白天看到的一幕，躲在京本的怀里泣不成声，结果京本神色冷淡地说，自己不准插手他的事情。</p><p>「我的事，你用不着管。」</p><p>水色的衣襟上好像滴落了深色的泪痕。</p><p>「我知道了，我以后不再干涉……」</p><p>违心的话说出口，银色的枝剪在心上噗嗤噗嗤，一下一下地扎着，又腥又苦的血咯在了花上，月亮一照，比地狱还要险恶。</p><p> </p><p>门从那以后就在背后永远地拉上，留下他的美丽的京本与陌生的客人，一下午的光阴……他们在做什么呢？水中的、瓶中的花能为他呼救吗？</p><p>春天了，想要呼救的花，应该一声一声凄厉地喊着，茎叶折断，啼出血来也无所谓。</p><p>他捂着耳朵跑到很远的地方，直到再也闻不到京本身上的香气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我去沏茶。」</p><p>北斗把他放在床上，转身去客厅里烧水。</p><p>「北——斗——」</p><p>「北——斗——」</p><p>他断断续续地喊着，没有意义地喊着，像小孩子无端喊着自己的洋娃娃。</p><p>「是——我在。」</p><p>他端着茶走到半路，一声春雷突然惊响，室内陷入彻底的黑暗。</p><p>喝醉了的人于是在床上大喊起来，「北斗——北斗——停电啦！」</p><p>「嗯，不怕，多半是跳闸了。」北斗安抚地握住他手，他的手滚烫得不像话。</p><p>「躺着别乱动，我去外面看看。」</p><p>柔软的满是酒味的嘴唇覆上来的时候，北斗还是不免一怔。等反应过来，轻轻侧过了脸。</p><p>「别任性了，我去看看外面的线路有没有问题。」</p><p>大概是北斗身上还带着室外冰凉的风雨的气息，京本浑身被酒浇得滚烫，乍一抱住了就不肯松手，一个劲儿地往身上纠缠。</p><p>「不行，不准去……」</p><p>手出奇的有力，铁丝一样地绞在了一起。每每使北斗想到他端坐在窗里低着头专心裁弄花材的样子，柔嫩的枝条，枯萎的枝干，在他的手里顺从地弯曲、变形，成为合格的，姿态美丽的形状。</p><p>而这双柔韧有力的手，此刻正渴求地抚过自己的身体，一寸一寸，用力得几乎要引起一簇一簇的火花。</p><p>有什么用呢，反正明天也会若无其事地忘掉，每次，每次都是如此，他醉倒的时候甚至不知道自己亲吻的是谁。北斗难过得鼻酸，任他在自己身上胡作非为，心里烧痛，可是身体如此软弱，不受控制地被引诱得发出阵阵饥渴的叫喊。</p><p>滚烫的爱意渐次注满，音调攀升至凄厉的悲鸣，无意识地舔舐着耳骨外柔软的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>京本他自己没有意识到，无论是多么琳琅满目的晚宴，他本人才是最光彩夺目的作品。</p><p>有的花一开，周边其余的花就要自动黯淡十分，何况北斗眼里又从来只有他一个。只有他一个人的香味，不论是看，是听还是闻，即使在无尽的黑暗中，也能立刻分辨出来。</p><p>「好了，可以了，回家吧，」</p><p>他只是那个负责将京本领回家的人，以一种并不正式的身份。</p><p>那么多人紧盯着他不放，背后关上的门，门背后的人，想到就恼恨，……然而，用不着他管。</p><p>北斗无法把那些人一一剪除，即使是那个看起来弱不禁风的田中，趁着黑暗的幕后，手像柔软的蛇一样伸入礼服的衬领中来，自己除了绝望地反抗，也并没有别的办法。他的手也曾熟练地滑入京本的身体吗？自己很久很久没有再触碰过的那具身体，在别人的手里又被弯曲成了怎样的姿态呢？高傲的头颅，冷漠的颈项，被陌生的手摧折得难以喘气，衣物脆弱得如同枯脆的叶片簌簌凋落。</p><p>他几乎每次都受着这样的轻薄——平日里是多么爱洁净的一个人，连花叶上的一点灰尘都不能容忍。——还是说，当初决定以这种肮脏的交际手段挽留松村家的声誉之时，已经做好了这种牺牲自己的觉悟了吗？……不，不是肮脏，他是……世间顶漂亮的人，「肮脏」二字不应该与他发生任何交集。</p><p> </p><p>插花，北斗一点也不感兴趣。</p><p>京本也根本没必要为了上一代的愿望勉强做到那个份上……「京本」就算与「花」取消了一切的关系，他也不会因此就觉得他失色半分的。</p><p>为了这个，北斗发尽了毒誓，恨不得世界上所有的花顷刻间都死掉，以证实他是多么一枝独秀、遗世独立的存在。</p><p>这样他总不必再被别人染指了吧？</p><p> </p><p>北斗贪恋地掰着指头数着，这样春风沉醉的夜晚，该是最后一次了吧？他明明白白地知道这样醉生梦死的暗中偷欢永远不得见天日，最好是把身体都捣成了花泥，无望地埋藏，深藏，……却又隐隐期盼着下一次黑夜的到来。</p><p> </p><p>宿醉后的京本，愈发的容光焕发，光是站在太阳下都像宝石一样闪闪发光，北斗远远地看了甚至有一点不敢靠近，生怕灼伤了眼睛。</p><p>在黑暗里，做什么都可以；只有光照才会致命。</p><p> </p><p>「今夜的事，你就忘了吧。」</p><p> </p><p>不断地在黑夜里相爱，不断地在白昼中反悔，他就这样无尽地沉溺其中，青色的气泡从喉咙里反反复复翻涌……每天都被谋杀，再醒来，忏悔，再心甘情愿死去。</p><p>明明知道这样的交换毫无益处，……明明知道稀薄的甜味之下就是霜寒的刀尖，还是像野兽一样忍不住巴巴地凑上去，他是腐烂了的红透了的花，瘫软的花心里浸透了有毒的蜜……钟意的是这样的东西，日思夜想，几近病态。</p><p>然而，一刻，一刻也好，一刻就足以为此殉情。</p><p> </p><p>清晨的光线落在沉睡的面容上，无忧无虑的鸟鸣声中，京本那漂亮而紧闭着的眼睑上覆着一片小小的花瓣，纤细的肢体横陈，平静得好似一尊无法唤醒的石膏像。</p><p>北斗最后一次俯身亲吻了他，闻到他颈间还有未散的酒气，梦一样不可割舍地昼夜环绕着。 </p><p> </p><p>&lt;</p><p> </p><p>春天的尽头，北斗离开了家，没有任何的预兆。</p><p>前夜还一起喝了佐藤先生送来的酒，在樱花飘落的屋檐下抵死缠绵。</p><p>京本伸长了手去够台阶上散落的酒盏，用力地往下倒扣，好像要从那里面倒出个只言片语来似的；可是只有杯底的花瓣，过了好一会儿，轻轻地掉落在了衣袖上。</p><p>残余的酒也很快地渗透了。</p><p> </p><p>别看北斗平时好像总显着一些忧郁冷淡的神色，意乱情迷的时候也会娇气得飞溅出二三滴眼泪来。眼角的泪痕，在月亮下映照着淡淡的银色，然后就像婴儿一样，信赖地抱着自己的手臂睡着了。</p><p>呼吸浅得像飞花拂过。</p><p>这样可爱的北斗怎么会突然出走呢？</p><p> </p><p>京本想他大概是在生自己的气，因为很久以前的一个同样有月亮的晚上，自己曾经在他情动地贴上来的时候，狠心将他推开了，并且说了残忍的话。</p><p>「这些事，用不着你管。」</p><p>记不清了……大概是类似的话。</p><p>北斗听了以后就抿着唇一言不发地退回去了，看起来是挺可怜的，他记得很清楚，那个晚上北斗坐在墙角生闷气的样子。</p><p>但这话的意思是，希望我们北斗可以永远不必卷入讨厌的事情当中来，无论是讨厌的插花，还是讨厌的应酬，尽可以抛在一边，随便做点什么自己喜欢的事，随你开心就好了。</p><p> </p><p>「……虽然，教人插花这种事情，我也不怎么喜欢，我喜欢的是无所事事托着脑袋看北斗一丝不苟地整理家里——或是从门外轻轻松松走进来的样子，怀里抱着正是时令的花。」</p><p> </p><p>京本知道了北斗对插花没有兴趣，就很少再请他到花室里来陪自己了。</p><p>可他偏偏担心自己受人欺负，总是在有人来上课的时候强打着精神，百无聊赖地坐在门口守着，太阳地里投下的影子，看起来又可怜又可爱。就是因为见不得他那副备受煎熬的样子，每次上课之前，京本都要先把北斗从家里支走，那些他不愿意听到的话，干脆就不要听好了。</p><p>虽然他每次被自己推着离开，脸上都带着显然的依依不舍的伤心神情。</p><p>似乎是一刻也不能离开自己。真娇气啊。</p><p> </p><p>「就那么让他走了吗？」关上门以后，佐藤看起来很惊讶。</p><p>「这些从小耳朵听得长了茧子的东西，他不会想听的，听了也只会感到烦躁罢了，不如让他去外面自己玩。」</p><p>京本笑了笑，把地上散落的花叶一一拾起。</p><p>「您也太惯着他了……可是您瞧，他并不……」</p><p>佐藤叹气，好像很为自己不平似的。</p><p>这有什么，说实话，他还愿意更多、更多地好好宠爱北斗呢——如果能使他忘记那一夜残忍的训斥的话。</p><p>他当时才十六岁，那么年轻，年轻得像才抽出嫩箭的兰花，怎么敢一边哭着一边索取更多更热烈的触碰呢，京本自己都恐怕会伤害到他。</p><p>或许是心存隐约的罪恶感吧，对于老师？京本也说不上来，多年来晨昏相对的人，怎么只是随意的触碰，居然至于引起那样不可抑制的反应。</p><p>京本不是木石，当然会手足无措。</p><p> </p><p>初学插花的时候，京本也常被铁丝与花刺扎了手，然而未及思考就猛地收回了——与猛烈而短暂的痛感并来的，是片刻的失神；大概是被不知名的讨厌的鬼魅突然占据了意识，一瞬间居然会想到索性就那么和北斗融为一体吧——从头到尾变成一株花不就好了吗，一点一滴的血液都在交错的血管里肆意蔓延，再也不必趁在他睡着的时候满怀爱意地凝望着他淡淡的面容——只敢那么偷偷地看一眼，恐怕视线过于炽烈了会将他从梦中惊醒。</p><p>而醒过神来，却看到北斗仍然不过是个躲在怀里喁喁低泣的孩子。</p><p>那样颤抖着的身体，多么使人想抱在怀里一遍一遍地安慰呀——</p><p>可是京本故意做出一副凛然的表情，掷下严厉的话语，把他吓得很长一段时间不敢靠近，只敢消消沉沉躲在阴影里偷偷地观望。</p><p>……那并不是自己的目的，对不起呀hokunn，我不是故意的。京本唯一后悔的是没有早一点好好儿向他解释清楚。</p><p> </p><p>「现在我准许了，我们来大大方方地同床共枕吧。」</p><p>这样的台词，京本做梦也想说出口，简直就像迫不及待在婚约上用力地盖一个深红的章一样，从那以后所有的亲吻与爱抚就都开始合法，开始生效，一切的花都要为他们俩开道。</p><p>然而，就是他苦苦等待的那一夜，北斗一夜未归。</p><p>外面每打一个雷，他就心惊肉跳一回，期望着他能在下一秒就冒失地推开门进来，一边抖落身上的雨水一边说对不起呀京本，我回来晚了。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>原本是打算，在未来的日子里，更多，更多地去疼爱他——</p><p>可是在春天的一个早晨，他离开了就没有再回来，突然地失去踪影如遁入青空的一片樱花花瓣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怀表哒的一声合上。绯色的玫瑰在雨水里渐渐失去光彩。</p><p>&lt;完&gt;</p><p> byebye 我再也不写刀了/挥手</p><p>而且我终于一个字的存粮也没有了/再次挥手</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>